


恶趣味的复仇

by Topsarah



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 宇霖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsarah/pseuds/Topsarah





	恶趣味的复仇

恶趣味的复仇

私设如山

杨孟霖最近和施柏宇吵架闹冷战，施柏宇埋怨很久没有一起去旅游，但是杨孟霖说两个人档期都不一样，要怎么去？  
施柏宇觉得杨孟霖说得很有道理无法反驳，正因为这样他才更加生气，所以老是在Ins上面抒发感情。  
杨孟霖当然是视而不见，继续在Ins上面发着日本的旅游照片。  
狮子座和金牛座都是十分固执的啊，冷战也不会轻易的先服软。  
许少瑜在志宏排球队上面说大家好久没有见约一波，提议去台北某饭店聚会。  
大家都同意。  
许少瑜订了一间包房，摆放着长方形的餐桌。  
杨孟霖和施柏宇想着不要来得太早，怕是见到对方还在气头上，没想到两个人是最后到，所以安排到最后的两个位置。  
一开始杨孟霖和施柏宇都相互不和对方说话，还是施柏宇先服软，主动给孟霖夹菜，杨孟霖见状知道施柏宇给台阶自己下，也将自己的半块牛排切好给施柏宇。  
“眼都快瞎了啊。”范少勋见状忍不住调侃。  
“相互夹菜还是真有情趣啊。”卢彦泽也追加吐槽。  
“秀恩爱都看饱了。”许少瑜吐槽道。  
杨孟霖翻白眼不说话，施柏宇就傻笑着吃饭。  
饭局过半，就开始喝酒玩游戏。  
施柏宇侧头望着杨孟霖说着最近工作上的事情，看着他扑闪扑闪的睫毛，想起两人很久没做爱了。  
施柏宇有时会很想“欺负”一下杨孟霖，但是担心杨孟霖自尊心无法承受，所以只能在脑海里当作自慰的题材。  
刚好谢毅宏和卢彦泽拿着酒杯坐在杨孟霖对面聊天，杨孟霖参与了他们聊天的内容，正说到兴高采烈。就发现施柏宇假装参与聊天，手不规矩的摩挲他的大腿根，桌布的长度刚好遮住了施柏宇的行为。  
杨孟霖用力掐了施柏宇的手，但没有吓退毛手毛脚。正想起身挪位置的时候，施柏宇已经将手伸进了杨孟霖的裤子，直接用手指挑逗着杨孟霖欲望的顶端。  
突如其来的侵犯让杨孟霖不知所措，但为了不让其他人发现端倪，还是故作镇定与谢毅宏他们聊天。  
见杨孟霖没有推开他，施柏宇就玩心大起，伸进内裤的手上下缓慢的握住没精神的欲望，很快杨孟霖就半勃起。杨孟霖尽量掩饰不太正常的呼吸以及表情，施柏宇的挑逗让他十分的煎熬啊，原本想用眼神警告施柏宇。  
但是施柏宇根本不吃这套，并且一直和其他人聊的有说有笑。谁说施柏宇演技不好的？明明就是可以拿最佳男主角光环演技。  
杨孟霖的欲望持续变大，施柏宇略粗糙的手掌就等于把快感放大了几倍，大拇指的茧摩擦着顶端的感觉好爽，杨孟霖一下忍不住呻吟了一下，怕别人引起怀疑连忙按住太阳穴假装头疼。  
施柏宇见前面差不多了，就抽出手。杨孟霖见状松了一口气，但没想到他竟然朝后穴探去，杨孟霖瞪眼看着他，“柏宇你不过去和范少勋聊一下吗？”  
施柏宇笑着说，“我和你太久没见了…想你了。”  
卢彦泽听到赶紧拉着谢毅宏离开，受不了两个人光明正大秀恩爱。  
这样一来，施柏宇就更加肆无忌惮的欺负杨孟霖，手指蘸了红酒做润滑往杨孟霖后穴探去。  
“唔……”杨孟霖假装看着手机，一直感受施柏宇的手指在里面搅动，  
“好紧哦。”施柏宇笑着说。  
“混…蛋……”杨孟霖感受到体内的手指从一变成二，两指熟练地在体内找到杨孟霖的敏感点，在抽动的同时按压着敏感点。  
“孟霖在家有没有自己做？”施柏宇压低声音在杨孟霖耳边说着隐晦的荤话。旁人看起来就是一对情侣说着悄悄话。  
杨孟霖开始咬着下唇尽量不让自己发出声音，还要摇头回答施柏宇的话。  
“不太相信耶，因为孟霖的体液已经弄湿了内裤了。”施柏宇一脸镇定地说着下流的话，欣赏着杨孟霖涨红的脸和急促的呼吸。  
“柏宇……不要……”杨孟霖求饶，让施柏宇不要让他在这里高潮。  
“喊一句老公，我就带你去厕所。”施柏宇笑着说。  
杨孟霖真的很想揍施柏宇一顿，但此时此刻除了张开嘴微弱的声音喊了一句老公，就别无它法。  
施柏宇满足地听到了杨孟霖温柔的声音喊了老公，发现自己对杨孟霖是没有任何抵抗能力，光是他的声音就足以让施柏宇勃起了。  
以杨孟霖喝酒不适为由，施柏宇搀扶着杨孟霖离开包厢。找了一间没人的VIP包厢，将杨孟霖拉进了包厢里的洗手间。  
无暇参观VIP包厢厕所的华丽装修，施柏宇脱下T恤铺在大理石盥洗台上，让杨孟霖坐上去。  
“会弄脏的……”杨孟霖抗拒。  
“没关系，待会儿就直接穿孟霖的牛仔外套。”施柏宇将杨孟霖的牛仔外套和levels史努比款的白色短T都脱了下来，挂在门后的挂钩上。  
杨孟霖坐在盥洗台上，施柏宇解开裤子将已经发硬的阴茎展现出来  
“要孟霖摸摸……”施柏宇撒娇地口吻说道，见杨孟霖不假思索地覆上自己的阴茎，白皙细长的手指上下套弄着。  
施柏宇一手托着杨孟霖的下巴给与奖励性热吻，一手流连往返着杨孟霖的乳头。  
“孟霖的乳头好可爱哦……”施柏宇说完俯身用舌头舔弄着杨孟霖的乳头。  
本来胸前两粒不怎么敏感的，但是自从和施柏宇在一起，变成了除了耳朵后的第二个敏感点。被施柏宇舌头挑逗的奇异触感，让杨孟霖下意识向后躲，两手也往后撑着身体，可施柏宇不会给他这个机会，改用牙齿慢慢磨着乳头，见杨孟霖喊痛了，就像吸奶一样吮吸着，让杨孟霖不由自主的呻吟。快感和痛苦的轮番交替，让杨孟霖对这种快感产生了瘾。  
“干，前戏不要太长了……太久会怀疑的……”杨孟霖担心说道。  
“这次我有带安全套。”施柏宇亲着杨孟霖，从钱包的夹层掏出两个安全套。“孟霖喜欢哪款？”  
“干！这种时候还要问我！随便！”杨孟霖随便拿了一个撕开包装，套在施柏宇的阴茎上。  
杨孟霖将自己的裤子和内裤脱掉 ，刚刚一番的前戏已经让内裤不能再穿了。施柏宇也不拖沓，将阴茎插入杨孟霖的体内。  
硬物进入身体还是会有些不习惯，杨孟霖双手攀附着施柏宇结实的肩膀。  
“孟霖要放松…”施柏宇微蹙眉提醒杨孟霖。  
此时有侍应生路过VIP包厢，见门打开了，疑惑地走进包厢。“请问有人吗？”  
听到其他人的声音，两人都吓一跳，施柏宇连忙把厕所的灯关掉。  
“请问有人吗？”侍应生问第二次。  
在黑暗中施柏宇恶趣味的捂着杨孟霖的嘴，一鼓作气整根没入杨孟霖的体内。  
“唔！”杨孟霖因承受不了忽然插入，呻吟声消失在施柏宇手上。  
“请问有人在吗？”侍应生询问第三次。  
“你好，我是8号包厢，点了一个菜还没来。”有位客人见到侍应生就上前询问。  
包厢厕所内是两人动情缠绵，而包厢外的两人是不知情的。  
杨孟霖让施柏宇停止，但施柏宇怎么会错过这种偷情刺激的感觉，直接双手分别勾住杨孟霖的大腿强烈抽动。  
杨孟霖上半身只能挂在施柏宇身上，激烈的抽插让杨孟霖为了不泄出声音选择咬着施柏宇的肩头。  
听到人声远去及关门的声音，施柏宇重新打开灯。看见杨孟霖的双眸隐约有些水光，显得孟霖更加动人。  
施柏宇眼神一沉，将杨孟霖抱下盥洗台，让杨孟霖双手撑着盥洗台，摆出90度鞠躬的姿势，施柏宇从身后重新插入。  
前一秒的空虚，又再下一秒被填满。杨孟霖被施柏宇弄得说不出话了。  
施柏宇抚摸着杨孟霖诱人的腰窝，突然很嫉妒与杨孟霖在一起的女朋友们，这么诱人的模样只能独享。  
杨孟霖低头看着自己与施柏宇肏的地方，视觉上的冲击和肉体上的快感相结合，理智只能忠于感官，“好……舒服……”  
“孟霖，要一起……高潮哦。”施柏宇一手扶着杨孟霖的腰肢，一手握住杨孟霖发硬的欲望。  
上下套弄的速度加快，身下的速度也逐渐加重。  
“唔……”杨孟霖快要高潮了。“差不多了……”  
“嗯……”施柏宇最后冲刺了几下到达了高潮，杨孟霖也随着施柏宇的节奏达到了高潮，释放在施柏宇的手掌上。  
两人喘息着将自己整理干净，把施柏宇的T恤和杨孟霖的内裤一起丢掉。施柏宇紧绷绷地穿着杨孟霖的牛仔外套，将杨孟霖的长款穿成了短装。  
回到包厢后，只见卢彦泽一人坐在餐椅上玩手机。  
“都走了？”杨孟霖问。  
“你们也太慢了吧？”卢彦泽见两人回来，“手机又没带在身上，在厕所也找不到你们。”  
“刚刚带着孟霖出去吹风了。”施柏宇连忙笑着解释。  
卢彦泽仔细观察两人根本就是在说谎，懒得拆穿。“困了，我回家了。”  
包厢剩下两个人，杨孟霖见施柏宇一脸得意的样子就气不打一处来，“施柏宇这一月都不用见面了。”杨孟霖竖起中指。  
“孟霖！我知道错了！下次我会更加小心的！”施柏宇说。  
“两个月！”杨孟霖竖起另外一根中指。  
“孟霖！”

 

End.


End file.
